


Love is the Devil

by Cassandra_of_Troy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Universe, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Izzy and Jace love and care for Magnus, Jealous Magnus Bane, Lightwood-Bane Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, One Shot, Post-Canon, Protective Alec, True Love, alec is the best big brother ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_of_Troy/pseuds/Cassandra_of_Troy
Summary: Magnus goes to the NY Institute to talk to Izzy because Alec has been constantly leaving Idris, saying he will see his sister. When she says she knows nothing about it, Magnus thinks the worst! Is Alec cheating on him?





	Love is the Devil

Isabelle was trying to arrange all the paperwork on her desk. She was very proud of how much her brother had already managed to change the relationship between the Clave and the Downworlders, but the amount of extra work this transition required was too exhausting! All she wanted was to end up there and go stay with Simon, to have their dinner-date.

She was surprised by a portal that suddenly opened in her office without warning, but when Magnus appeared, the shadowhunter grinned.

— My favorite brother-in-law! — Izzy got up and went to him, hugging him tight. — What a good surprise! What brings you here so suddenly?

— I thought I'd surprise your brother — he said enthusiastically.

— My brother? Is Alec here too? — Isabelle asked and Magnus's expression became worrying.

— He told me he came to see you, as he always does — the warlock informed her, worriedly. — There was no way he could have changed his plans, I just spoke to his secretary.

— Alec didn't even warn me that he was coming, Magnus — she said, and regretted in the moment she saw what he started thinking. — He may have forgotten! I don't think it should be anything serious. With so much on his mind, being the new _ Inquisitor _of Idris, it's normal…

— But he's _ been _ coming to talk to you, hasn't he? He has been leaving Idris at least once a week for these meetings with _ you _!

Before Isabelle could answer him, even though her expression had already confirmed his worst suspicions, Jace entered the room without knocking, catching their attention.

— Magnus, what a nice surprise to see you! Is Alec here too?

— So you didn't see him either? — Magnus asked, in despair. — Tell me, Isabelle. Please, has he been coming here _ weekly _?

— I'm so sorry, Magnus. I haven't seen Alec in over a month… — she answered, with a tightening in her heart.

— I can’t believe! — the warlock threw himself into the armchair, sinking his face into his hands, helplessly.

— What's going on here? — Jace asked, not understanding a thing.

— Your brother has been lying to me! — Magnus replied, exalted. — He must be having an _ affair _!

— _ What _? — Izzy said in disbelief. — Of course not, Magnus, Alec is crazy about you!

— It's true, Magnus! — Jace put his hand gently on the other's shoulder. — All Alec can talk about now is how happy he is to be married to you! I admit it's pretty cute, but a little annoying that he doesn't have any other matters to talk to me!

— But then why would he lie saying he is coming here? What could he be hiding from the three of us? — Magnus said, desperate.

— Let's track him down! — Jace suggested. — I'm sure that knowing where he is will answered everything!

— Don't you think this is a bit much? — Izzy asked, but the other two completely ignored her.

— Track him! — Magnus quickly rose from his chair and magically popped Alec’s shirt into his hands. — I think it’s better if you do it, Jace, he's your Parabatai and I'm too nervous!

Jace took the shirt and held it in his hands, closing his eyes and concentrating.

— He's really in NY! Come on — he said, leaving Isabelle's office, following his Parabatai-tracking instinct pulled him toward his brother, the other two following closely.

They walked the streets of NY in silence, Jace guiding them, feeling that they were getting closer and closer.

— He's around here — he announced suddenly, looking around, as if his brother would come into view at any moment. — In that restaurant — he indicated.

— I know the owner, I can get us inside — Magnus said, crossing the street, determined. — If your brother is up to something, I don’t know what I’ll do to him!

— Calm down, Magnus — Izzy tried to reassure him, but it was completely useless.

The warlock really knew the restaurant owner, who was very happy to see him and get a table for the three of them, quickly. It didn’t take long to find Alec, sitting at a table near the window, with his back to where they were.

— He seems to be waiting for someone — Jace observed, worried, seeing Magnus' eyes flush with anger.

— Let this person shows up and your brother won’t even see what hit him — his voice was filled with so much pain, like they had never heard before.

— Calm down, Magnus. I know that must have an explanation — Isabelle took his hand gently, making him look to her. — I know you're scared, but I know my brother and he would never, never do that to you! You are the love of his life! Right, Jace?

— That’s right! — he agreed, nodding emphatically. — The love he feels for you is titanic and I can tell you that for sure because I feel how happy you make him! From the beginning and every day!

— Thank you both! I don't know what I would be doing at a time like this if you weren't here with me!

The three of them concentrated and didn't have to wait long to see someone approach the other's table.

— It's Clary! — Jace said, surprised and none of them understood what was happening anymore. — What are they doing together?

— Haven't you met her again since the exhibition? — Izzy asked.

— I did. I ask her out, but it was ... It was a "first date". She didn't tell me anything I could suspect Alec was approaching her too.

The two at their distant table seemed to be talking quite closely and Clary was smiling a lot. They ordered their dinner, and when she walked away toward the restroom, leaving him alone at the table, perfect for them to approach him, Jace's phone vibrated with a message from Alec.

_ "What are you three doing here?!" _

— How did he see us? He didn't turn once! — Jace asked, surprised.

Alec turned, as if he had overheard him, to face them, exasperated, and they stared back, guiltily, for being discovered. Jace's phone vibrated again.

“_ Go before she sees you! I'll go to the gallery with her after dinner, but meet you at the Institute” _

— What? He wants us to leave? He's with Clary, who else wants to see her more than us? — Jace said, annoyed.

— Your brother is right — Magnus said, trying to calm his brother-in-law just as he had tried to calm him before. — He seems to have a plan.

— But... Clary...

— Come on, Jace. I'm sure big brother will have a good explanation for this too — Izzy pulled him away and they left the restaurant without drawing attention. At their first opportunity outside, Magnus opened a portal for them and they quickly returned to Isabelle's office.

None of them were very patient with time passing so slowly. Izzy went back to reorder the paperwork on her desk to occupy her time and her head, but the other two were a nervous wreck, not knowing what to do while they waited.

When the door finally opened, Alec and Simon entered, arguing.

— I _ was _ ready for anything, Alec, but your husband showing up here and getting involved is kind of unpredictable! — Simon justified himself to the other, who rolled his eyes and snorted.

— And what did you think the three of them were doing _ together _ when you saw them leaving the Institute? — Alec reply, annoy but not changing his tone.

— I thought they might go visit your mother — Simon shrugged and the other shook his head.

— What _ you three _ were doing there? — he turned to the others, incredulously. — Did you follow me? Did you involve Magnus in this? How did you even find out I was here?

— Darling, don't blame your siblings — Magnus stepped forward, feeling bad for not being blamed for his husband as he did to his siblings. — It's all my fault!

— Your fault? — Alec frowned in disbelief. — What did you come here for, Magnus? — he was concerned.

— Your secretary told me that you had come to your weekly meeting with Isabelle and I wanted to surprise you. But when I got here, your sister told me she hadn't seen you in over a month! I freaked out and ended up involving her and Jace!

— What were you doing with Clary, Alec? — Jace got in the conversation, unable to wait for answers. — And why, apparently, did Simon know about it and not me?

— I needed someone _ trustworthy _here at the Institute to keep you and Isabelle focused and out of my way when I came here. But I didn't count on my husband uncovering my lies — Alec admitted.

— See? — Simon pointed out and hid behind Isabelle, at the look Alec shot him.

— _ Someone trustworthy _ ? — Jace repeated. — And you thought of _ Simon _?

— Hey! — the daylighter protested.

— I didn't want to accept that idea at first either, if makes you feel better — the older one replied, making his Parabatai giggle.

— Hey! — Simon protested again. — I've been doing a great job in the last few weeks! — Alec raised an eyebrow, nodding.

— When you told me that Clary had remembered you a little, Jace, I wanted to take every precaution before you put your foot in your mouth, as usual!

— Hey! — his Parabatai protested.

— It hurts, doesn't it? — Simon punctuated and Jace nodded, watching his brother rolled his eyes.

— I went after Clave's permission to approach Clary and see if the Angels were really giving back her memories or if it had been an isolated case, due the feelings of you both!

— But why didn't you tell us? — Izzy questioned.

— Of all the people here, I have the least connection with her, so if she is really remembering something, it would be for no other reason than the forgiveness of the Angels. With you, we would always wonder if it was something else that eventually unlocked her memories. Ergo, you couldn’t know.

— Simon has an interest in Clary coming back, too, and you trusted him — Jace snapped, still hurt.

— But he was being very sensible and cooperative with the restraining order, not going after her like you. And he wouldn't use any guarantees he has with me to do the opposite of what I said to do, unlike the rest of you!

— I have guarantees with you? — Simon asked, excitedly. — Like family?

— No — Alec said dryly, but the laugh he couldn't contain at the end indicated the opposite. — To cover it up, I'm buying one of her paintings. So I went to the gallery after dinner with her.

— And what is your verdict, Inquisitor? — Magnus, who was silent so far, asked. — Is she really getting her memory back?

— It's too early to say. — Alec wondered what's wrong with his husband's attitude. — Sometimes I'm pretty sure she is. The painting I'm buying, for example, is a perfect picture of our wedding — Magnus was surprised by that. — And sometimes she talks to me almost with her old petulance... But I don't have any concrete proof yet to say anything.

— She didn't say anything about me? — Jace asked hopefully and Alec laughed.

— She said something about dating someone, yes, but we're not _ good _ friends for us to be confidants.

Everyone was silent, their eyes lost. There was no one there who didn't miss Clary.

— See? That's why you couldn't find out! I didn't want you to be filled with hope because it may not end well at all. Or take _ years _! — Alec pointed out and the others nodded in silence.

— Am I forgiven? — Simon asked, making Alec really laugh.

— Yes, you are forgiven, Simon!

Isabelle looked at her boyfriend, not understanding, and he gestured for her to explain later.

— Well, if you already understand everything and are not creating in your inventive minds any way to make my mission go downhill, I will take the opportunity that my husband is here and go straight home! — he approached Magnus, looking at him in love and the other stared at him, trying not to show his regret for having suspected him.

The two said goodbye to the others, Jace and Izzy hugging them tightly before they entered the portal, which left them already at their home in Idris. Alec went to the liquor cart and prepared them two drinks, following his husband to the porch.

— I don't think I anticipated what you might think if you found out I wasn't with my sister, as I told you I would be — Alec began apologetically, handing one of the glasses to his husband, who closed his eyes, snorting.

— Which one handed me over? — he asked, raising his glass to his lips.

— Both — Alec answered. — They were quite worried...

— I guess so — Magnus sighed, embarrassed. — I'm so sorry, Alexander!

— I know exactly where your fear comes from, Magnus! I understand that it will take much more than a year for you to not wait for me to hurt you as others have hurt! — he pulled his husband for the waist, pressing him against his chest. — I understand it has nothing to do with you not trusting me!

— Still, I'm sorry! — Magnus wrapped his arms around his husband, who brought their faces close and kissed him tenderly.

— I'll spend every day of my life reminding you how much you are my one and only great love, Magnus Lightwood-Bane! Until there is no shadow of doubt, all right?

Magnus smiled and kissed him again.

— What did I do to deserve you just for me, Alexander?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you liked!


End file.
